You are shining
by Elektrika D
Summary: Rukawa descubre que esta enamorado de Sendoh, pero él aun no tiene claros sus sentimientos. cuando por fin los descubra... aun estara a tiempo? él se imaginaba que el amor de Kaede sería eterno, pero... eso sera verdadero? y ahora todo se complica cuando Hana se da cuenta de que tambien esta enamorado de Rukawa


**You are shining**

**Notas sobre el fic: **Como sabemos los personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos pertenencen a su autor, el unico motivo por el que realizo esta histria es por el amor al genero yaoi :)

Bueno, revisando mis docomentos me puse a leer este fic que escribi hace algun tiempo, me dieron ganas de reeditarlo y compartirlo en esta pagina, espero sea de su agrado. Sin más por el momento dejo aqui el primer capitulo.

**Capitulo 1. Cuando él me mira**

El entrenamiento en Shohoku había terminado, era sábado por la tarde, varios de los miembros del equipo de básquet estaban más que listos para ir a disfrutar su día. Por otra parte, Rukawa solamente tenía algo en mente: ir a su casa a dormir tranquilamente. Después de ducharse y mantener una "amistosas" conversación con el pelirrojo del equipo salió de la escuela y después de tomar su bicicleta, primero comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, fue entonces cuando lo notó, al otro lado de la calle se encontraba su rival... Akira Sendoh quien le sonreía amablemente y parecía saludarlo con un movimiento de mano. Lo primero que Rukawa pensó fue en ignorarlo y seguir con su camino, pero sus planes parecieron frustrase cuando el chico de Ryonan ya se encontraba a su lado.

-hola, Kaede!

-Ru-ka-wa- dijo el chico con su típico tono frio y con una expresión igual.

-eh, si, bueno, hola, Ru-ka-wa!- contestó imitando el tono de voz de su rival

-si buscas al entrenador esta dentro del gimnasio- dijo montando a la bicicleta, realmente no le importaba lo que el chico hacia en ese lugar.

-no, vine a verte a ti- con esas palabras logro capturar la atención de Rukawa-... te interesa jugar un uno a uno?- y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que ambos chicos terminaran en una cancha cercana a casa del menor.

Akira se movió ágilmente logrando pasar por la barrera que Rukawa intentaba ponerle y así con un salto casi magistral encestar haciéndolo parecer realmente fácil demostrando porque ahora era el capitán de su equipo.

-bien, Ru-ka-wa, creo que te gane-finalizó con su típica sonrisa mientras miraba la cara de frustración de su compañero

-deja de decir así mi nombre- gruñó y caminó a donde se encontraban sus cosas para ir por ellas y retirarse a su casa, mientras en su mente lo único que pensaba era que eso no se quedaría así, la próxima vez el sería el que ganaría, pero Sendoh mantenía su mente en otras cosas.

-oye, a donde vas?, no quieres ir a comer algo, antes de regresar a tu casa?- dijo mientras llegaba junto a Rukawa y colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico.

-no tengo hambre- contestó quitando la mano de Akira de su hombro

-ummm, que pesado- murmuró infantilmente

-qué dijiste?

-yo?, nada jejejejeje emmm... dijiste que vives por aquí, no? Te acompaño a tu casa eh?... Rukawa?- él chico parecía ni haberlo escuchado ya que se encontraba mucho mas adelante que el caminando tranquilamente por lo cual se apresuro para alcanzarlo.

-dije que te acompañare a tu casa- le comentó amablemente pero haciendo enfasis en sus palabras para que Rukawa lo escuchara.

-como quieras- fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta.

Llegaron a la casa de Rukawa, una linda casa de dos plantas, parecía grande y hasta lujosa, a Sendoh pareció gustarle, incluso los colores. Kaede tardó un momento en sacar las llaves y abrir, después de eso entró a la casa sin decir nada dejando la puerta entreabierta por lo cual su acompañante se quedo algo sorprendido. Entaba? Se iba?

-vas a entrar o te vas a quedar allí afuera? O si te vas a ir cierra antes de hacerlo!- con esas palabras la sonrisa apareció de nuevo en el capitán de Ryonan para después entrar muy educadamente. El interior de la casa era aun más agradable a vista de Akira quien se encontraba sentado junto a su anfitrión en la sala.

-¿quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Rukawa con una extraña amabilidad

-creí que no tenias hambre- dijo confundido Akira

-no dije que yo iba a comer, pero seguro tu tienes hambre- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cosina

-es muy evidente que tengo hambre? -comentó divertido para después alcanzar al chico- te ayudare, no creo que seas muy bueno en la cocina jajajaja

-y tenias planes para hoy, Rukawa?, ahora que lo pienso creo que fue muy desconsiderado haberte llevado a jugar sin pensar en eso primero-comentó Sendoh mientras comían, ya que a final de cuentas el dueño de la casa había aceptado su apetito.

-no realmente, sólo iba a... dormir-finalizó con un murmullo

-dormir?, eso no es tener planes, no es una forma de pasar la tarde del sábado jajajaja

-por eso dije que no los tenía, además que hay de ti, invitar a jugar a alguien que ni conoces tampoco lo es- el chico de cabellos de punta pareció reaccionar ante ese comentario

-tienes razón, y aunque suene extraño... creo que yo te conozco, Rukawa, tal vez es porque te pareces un poco a...

-a alguien que conoces, seguro-intervino con tono irónico

- a alguien que fui- dijo con un toque de melancolía en su voz y por primera vez Rukawa realmente lo miró, frágil, como una persona, no como a su rival

-... este año... sales de la preparatoria-dijo Kaede tratando de cambiar el tema, puesto que la mirada del chico comenzaba a dañarlo, quería que sonriera de nuevo- ya sabes a donde iras a la universidad?

-eh?... no, realmente no he pensado en eso- comentó con una sonrisa- no estoy seguro, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer jajajaja... y seguramente tu serás el nuevo capitán de Shohoku, será una lastima que no me pueda enfrentar contigo en una partido en ese entonces... tal vez cuando entres a la universidad nos enfrentemos de nuevo jajajaja, uno nunca sabe.

-si, tal vez

- es verdad y tu padres?

-ellos no viven aquí, están en América

-y vives tu sólo aquí?! Increíble! ¿Por qué no vas a vivir con ellos?

- lo hare, en cuanto termine la preparatoria y de esa forma podre jugar en EE. UU.

-eso suena bien, pero tienes que practicar mucho, es decir, aun no puedes ni ganarme- después de eso rió inocentemente hasta que sintió la mirada glacial que le dirigía Rukawa-jejejeje u_u

El chico continuó riendo y así siguieron hablando durante toda la comida, a Sendoh le sorprendió notar que Rukawa podía llegar a ser realmente un buen compañero, hasta a pesar de lo que muchos decían realmente hablaba... no tanto como él pero más de lo que pensaba.

Cuando por fin comenzó a ser de noche Sendoh anuncio que debía de irse puesto que su casa estaba lejos y no quería que se le hiciera mas tarde, Rukawa pareció entenderlo pero también comenzó a sentir un poco de tristeza, realmente se lo había pasado bien por eso era una verdadera lastima que se tuviera que terminar todo.

-gracias por todo, Kae...Rukawa, nos veremos luego-dijo en la puerta mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

-si... luego...- comento débilmente, casi triste desde la puerta.

-escuche que la próxima semana Shohoku tendrá un partido de practica, no es así?

-si...es verdad

-entonces estaré allí!, así que asegúrate de brillar. Tal vez después podamos ir a algún lado, te parece?-dijo volteando y dedicándole una ultima sonrisa

-seguro... hasta entonces

Los días pasaron y el partido de practica de Shohoku se encontraba en sus últimos momentos, estos iban ganando por una diferencia de 30 puntos, todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, sobre todo el chico de ojos de hielo que parecía dar todo lo que tenía en la cancha.

Cuando el partido finalizó Miyagi se acerco a Rukawa y le dio una palmada en el hombro

-buen trabajo Rukawa, hoy hiciste un increíble trabajo- dijo mientras se alejaba

-lo sé- contestó Rukawa en un susurro - es porque algo extraño me pasa... cuando él me mira.- después de eso miro hacia las tribunas y de nuevo miro la sonrisa que le dedicaba Sendoh.

**Notas finales:** Nada más que decir solo agradecer por leer ;) nos leemos en un proximo capitulo


End file.
